Loyal to a fault
by TheGrayAce
Summary: It's after house of Hades and new things are happening with our demigods, particularly Percabeth. Will Percy be able to control his powers? And why is Annabeth in his head? Switching between p.o.v. this is a Percabeth fic with Soulbonding. Rated T for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Loyal to a fault.**

**Hey bet you didn't expect this! I am still working on Unbound, do not fear! But this plot bunny was too strong. As you most likely know this is a PJO/HoO fanfic. It will be 100% percabeth, with Soulbonding.**

**Percy p.o.v.**

The Argo II sailed calmly across the Mediterranean sea, I was happy to be back on the ocean, 'And out of Tartarus,' I thought. Everything seemed like a dream, and any minute I would wake up with Annabeth in Tartarus. 'Stop thinking like that Percy Jackson!' I berated myself. Yesterday Reyna, Nico, and Hedge left. The rest of the crew were all on the deck talking, or reading. I caught Annabeth's eye, she gave me a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. I was almost certain she'd been thinking the same things as I. Then I caught a whiff of a smell I had not smelled in ages, 'Moonlace.' I looked over the sides for Ogygia, but with my nautical senses I could tell were not near land, not even phantom islands. I walked all over the ship until I caught it. Leo, was the source, now that I thought about it Leo had been acting strangely. "Leo, why do you smell like Moonlace?" I asked him not loud but also not a whisper, my voice rough.

"Moonlace? What's Moonlace? I don't know Moonlace!" I glared at him, using the tools Lupa had taught me. "Fine, I visited Ogygia! With Calypso, you broke her heart, she talked about you often."

"But that makes no sense! The gods swore on the river Styx! They promised to let her go," I argued weakly, it made sense now, the curse on Annabeth in Tartarus. Leo shook his head, "No man, she's still stuck on that island."

Blood rushed in my ears.

**Annabeth** **p.o.v.**

The Argo II stopped suddenly, not like a boat, like someone had hit the breaks. I was tossed across the deck, I looked for Percy, what I saw chilled me. Everyone on board was toppled, except Percy. He was standing in the middle fists clenched, the sea around us was holding the ship back. I knew little of powers but I knew that this would take an enormous amount of energy. Percy' s eyes were shut tightly, at first I thought he was possessed, then his eyes snapped open. "YOU PROMISED!" He roared at the sky. His eyes made me shutter, they looked like Greek fire, green and full of rage. They were so different to the eyes of my Seaweed Brain, not at all gentle or humourous. "Seaweed Brain?" I asked. Then I felt all the water in my body being drawn out. I heard the others gasp, and Jason tried to get up but we were already at advanced dehydration.

"PERCY STOP, YOU'LL KILL US!" I screamed, my mouth dry. His gaze changed from fearsome to fearful. They looked like the eyes of Percy Jackson when he was claimed. Confused and scared.

"No..." he croaked, the ship surged forward and all the water at a puddle at our feet was reabsorbed. Then he jumped of the side of the ship.

All of us stared at where are life giving fluids once sat.

"What in Hades was that?" Jason asked, looked genuinely scared. "No! No! No!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me, "No, I told him, I told him..." then I exploded into tears.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Piper asked, her voice soothing and calm. She spoke as if Percy had not just almost killed us. "I told him in Tartarus to never do that again, but -"

"Wait, wait, Percy has done, that, before?" Frank asked. I told them about Akhlys Goddess of Misery, and how Percy had almost drowned her in her own tears and poison. "It really freaked me out, I told him some things aren't ment to be controlled."

"Well someone has to go talk to him,"Jason said, "Well how are we gonna do that? He is literally on the bottom of the ocean!" Hazel said, a little hysterical.

"I'll do it, I'll just turn into a fish or something," said Frank.

"No, I have to do it. If Nico were here I'd get him to do it," They all stared at me like 'Why?', "Nico, because he went to Tartarus and he has strange powers that no one quite understands," I answered the unspoken question. I tried to get up but the world spun, everyone else seemed to be having the same problem. Piper reached into a small pack at her hip and broke off some Ambrosia for everybody. "How are you going to get to the bottom of the sea?" Jason asked, "I still trust Percy." Was my only answer. With that I dropped my new Drakon bone sword into the water, waited about 5 seconds, during which everyone looked at me like I was insane, then I jumped.

**Percy p.o.v. **

What had I done? I had almost killed my friends doing something my Wise Girl had told me not to do. I was lower than scum I was the ooze stuck to someone's shoe. I know I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could've killed her. I cried, normally I don't care if I cry or not, but now I felt as if I didn't deserve to cry. Then I felt a disturbance, Annabeth' s sword plopped in the water, 'What?' I thought. I shot over there in time to see Wise Girl jump off the ship, I willed the water to be soft not hard, as to not hurt her. The water grabbed her and she came down next to me already in a protective bubble. I was getting way better at willing water to do my bidding. I found her sword and brought it up, the second I touched it the sword went completely dry. I pushed it into her bubble. She snatched my hand quicker than anything I've seen. She looked terrible, she was shaking softly and her skin was sallow as if I hadn't properly rehydrated her. I forced some water through the bubble, as it passed the barrier it lost all imperfections and salt, becoming drinking water. She stared at the small sphere of water then at me, "Drink," I told her, sure she couldn't hear me, but she read my lips and with her empty hand she cupped it and drank. She looked better almost immediately. "Talk to me," I read her lips. "I'm so, so, sorry," I mouthed back. "Get your barnacle encrusted butt in here, right now!" She mouthed angrily, I wasn't sure I was ready. Then she gave me a death glare. I positioned the bubble under the Argo II, so that I could easily keep us moving with the ship. I looked up and saw the stables, then I entered the bubble. She grabbed me and held on tight, sobbing into my shirt. "I don't know...what that was. Gods! I'm a failure, supposed to be a leader, instead I try to kill my quest mates, Oh gods Annabeth I don't know what I'd do if..." I let it hang.

"Seaweed Brain, I don't know what that was, but it's okay now," she said eyes a washed out gray. "No! It's not okay! Three more seconds Annabeth! Three more, then you would all look like the old Oracle, I could've killed you!" Then I started sobbing into her shirt. "Shh, it's okay, really. We are all okay."

**Frank p.o.v.**

We were all in the mess hall, "So, that was, yeah," Leo said. "Percy is far more powerful than any of us thought. Honestly I'm scared, I've never heard of powers like that in any myth, Greek or Roman," Jason said. 'Jason scared! That's not good!' I thought. "What do we do? What can we do? You all saw the look on his face when he figured out what he had done, he looked devastated. I thought he killed Annabeth, that was how broken he looked," Piper added.

"Frank? Can you go check on them? I'd just go down to the stables." Said Hazel tiredly, "Uh, sure, I'll report with what I find." Honestly I was happy to get out of there. As I made my way to the stables I kept thinking about the Percy I knew. He was strong but caring, gentle but headstrong, he would do any thing for the people he loved. I wondered what had made him so angry. I'd have to ask Leo. I got to the stable treading carefully, I sat down and changed to a mouse. What I saw made my mousey eyes bug out of my head. There was a bubble in the ocean, floating under me. I saw Annabeth sitting in it pulling a distraught Percy in. She burried her head into his shoulder, they exchanged words then Percy started to sob deeply on Annabeth, then she put her head back on his shoulder, patting his back. They sat there for a while taking strength from one another. I left feeling intrusive. I was asked to check on them 2 more times. The next I found them kissing so hard coach Hedge would've exploded. The last I saw possibly the strangest sight ever. Percy was braiding Annabeth' s hair like a pro, and Annabeth was cutting Percy' s hair with her sword. I came back up to the mess hall with 3 different answers. First, "I just think I saw cutest/saddest thing ever," Piper raised an eyebrow, "Percy and Annabeth were down there in a bubble crying on each other," I said.

Second, "They were down there making out so hard It would've made Venus blush," that caused her daughter to blush.

Final, "They are playing stylist down there," and I explained what I saw, "Oh gods on Olympus that awesome!" cried Leo.

"Anyway, Leo, I have a question. What did you say to Percy that made him go all Blood bender on us?" Everyone else looked at him expectantly,

"Remember Annabeth' s story about how Percy shot out of a volcano?" We all nodded, "Well I know where he went..." He went of on a story about an island and a titan child, Calypso. He told us the gods would send her hero's to fall in love with, the catch? Her type was a Percy type, sweet and strong, but too noble to leave their friends behind. Then Leo crash landed and got away because she fell for him.

"I guess I still smell like her garden, because Percy came and asked me about it, when I said she was still stuck on the island he lost it." He finished looking sad and tired.

**Annabeth p.o.v.**

After Percy and I stoped crying I asked what set him off, "Annabeth do you know what my fatal flaw is?" He asked, I racked my brain and all I knew was that it wasn't hubris. "No, I don't," I said.

"Loyalty, is my fatal flaw," he said "Your mother told me." He sounded like the time he told me where his Achilles Mark was. "Loyalty is good!" I protested, "Athena told me the worst flaws are the ones that are the best in small measures," he said softly, "Think about it any time I made us go on a quest it was because I had some one I loved taken away from me. First my Mom, then Grover, and you, always you. She said I would sacrifice the world for a friend.

"I'm telling you this because I want you understand my actions. On Mount St Helens I flew to Ogygia." He looked at me curiously. "Ogygia? With Calypso!?" I asked. "Yes, she fell In love with me, and told me her story," the whole time Percy faced away from me. All the sudden I was really happy, Percy was here with me, not with a beautiful goddess on a luscious island, I told myself that thinking like this was petty. "The gods would send her heros she could not help falling in love with, like me, I guess. Eventually Hephestus came and gave me a choice, I could stay and be immortal and happy, or I could return and claim the prophecy. I chose to return, a raft appeared and carried me home. The whole trip I thought of you.

"Then after the last battle I turned down immortality again, instead I would free the people like Calypso, and honor the minor gods, and Hades. Then today I find out Leo has been to Ogygia too, meaning they did not honor their promise. I'm sorry, I don't deserve friends like them, I especially don't deserve you. I felt so much rage I had to do something, anything. Then I hurt you guys, now I can't believe how...how evil I was." I was shocked, he turned down immortality TWICE for me? "Percy?" I called he turned and I kissed him and didn't let go. I felt something strange on my face I backed up whispering, "You are not evil! Percy the world is not black and white. What you did in Tartarus was scary but it was necessary. And up there, it might have been dangerous, but it was seriously amazing, I've never heard of powers like those." I looked on his face wondering what had itched my face. What I saw made me gasp, laugh, and whimper all at the same time.

"What!? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" His eyes were crazed as he searched me for wounds. "No, Percy! I'm fine, It's you! You have...hair on you face!" He looked confused then he blushed, his hand reaching for his face, as he rubbed where facial hair was popping up his eyes got wide. "Well, um thats different," he said weakly. "Do you want a beard? Or a mustache?" I asked wondering when the little boy that drools in his sleep, and didn't know what a demigod was, grew a beard. "Umm, my dad has one but I don't know?" He said, then his eyes sparkled like I'd haven't seen in awhile, "I don't know, do you want me to have a beard?"

"SEAWEED BRAIN! It's your face!" I squealed, "I don't know about that, Wise Girl, am I not yours?" He asked, "Ugh, I don't know! Yes!...No, sure?"

"I guess that means Percy Jackson is growing a beard!" He winked, "For my Wise Girl." He declared to a nearby fish, the poor thing looked shocked, then sped off. "Papparzi, what are you going to do?" He said seriously, "Wait you mean...the sea world will know about your beard? And us, alone, in a bubble."

"Yep!" He said, "Oh well, you have brought something to my attention! You need a haircut!" I told him pulling out my sword. "Umm, if you do that can I braid your hair?" He asked timidly, 'Gods he's cute,' I thought, "Why not?" We spent a good time styling each other, Percy braided my hair beautifully, and I cut his wild shock of hair to a less scruffy look. Then we laid down hands intertwined, we looked at the world slipping by. Percy drifted off, but the bubble stayed in place. When a *tap* hit our bubble. A dolphin was staring at us, Percy jumped awake Riptide drawn. The bubble wiggled, "Frank?" Percy asked, the dolphin - Frank rolled his eyes. "He says its dinner time," Percy announced. The bubble grew and encased Frank. He turned to a regular Frank, "Nice hair, and is that stubble?" Frank asked, Percy blushed hard. I noticed how nervous Frank looked speaking to Percy.

**Percy p.o.v.**

I was freaking out. I was tempted to bolt, but Annabeth' s smile melted my heart. She trusted me so much, it made me brave. I made the sea rise to push our bubble onto the Argo II, Annabeth pushed me out first. I stumbled almost losing control of the water, the pillar of water wobbled and I paled, and put my whole heart into keeping them safe. The pain in my gut intensified to unbearable. I watched as my Wise Girl almost fell and Frank I could see was preparing for a change, the pillar bent pouring them onto the deck. I realized how much energy all my stunts had cost me. I tottered and fell, the world blacked out.

**Piper p.o.v.**

Percy fell face first on the deck, a horrible crunching sound came from him. Annabeth ran up her hair beautiful, braided on the top of her head. "What's wrong with him?" I asked nervously, "He's out of energy, he used it all!" She cried, "Quick! Nectar or Ambrosia! This could be deadly!" Hazel ran to the infirmary, she came back with a bottle of Nectar, a stretcher, and an Ambrosia square. Annabeth poured a little Nectar into Percy' s mouth. Hazel and I hoisted him on the stretcher, he was too light for a guy his size and age. With guilt I realized Annabeth was underweight with her clothes hanging off of her. They both acted like Tartarus hadn't phased them, and everyone was inclined to believe that. Annabeth had dark rings under her eyes, at the infirmary they put Percy on a cot. Annabeth Sat next to it tears tracing their way down her face, "It's okay Annabeth," I said forcing Charmspeak into the words, "No it's not! That was too much even for him. This has happened only once before and the only reason he survived was a literal goddess."

"I'm sure he'll be okay, he is Percy Jackson," Jason comforted, "Ugh, you don't get it, he has used all his energy, energy needed to pump hearts and work organs." She placed her head on his chest and cried. Everyone but me ran out of the room. I sat in a chair and waited.

"He told me his fatal flaw." She quietly says, "What's a fatal flaw? It doesn't sound good." I ask. "Every hero has one, it is a flaw in their character. Mine is Hubris." She says voice full of pain. "In New Rome he told me plans he had to build a life together. He wanted to settle down, go to college, have kids. That kind of stuff, he was -" her mouth gaped and she screamed, "HIS HEART'S NOT BEATING! OH GODS NO!" She started CPR when Jason skid in the room, "Move!" He commanded. Annabeth was staring at Percy her eyes almost black. "No, Seaweed Brain. This is not the end it can't be! Chiron didn't even see you again, and Oh poor Sally." Annabeth mummered, I saw Jason rubbing his hands and concentrating over Percy' s now bare chest. Jason slammed his hands down him, Percy lifted of the cot a little, electricity sparking around the crew's leaders. I looked out the window and saw something, a tanned man with a black beard and hair, looking sorrowfuly at Percy, his green eyes misty. Annabeth gasped when she saw him, "Poseidon, help!" She muttered kneeling, he looked at Annabeth, then at his son. He looked back at Annabeth, all the while Jason was pumping Percy with electricity. "He Loves you girl, don't mess that up." The sea god disappeared leaving a box made of mother of pearl. At that moment Percy' s eyes fluttered open. I felt something behind me, a dove was perched on a window. It looked at me with intelligent eyes. 'Remember what you just saw, daughter. That was Love. With a capital L, it is rare, but true,' said a voice in my head and the dove flew away.

**Annabeth p.o.v.**

I knocked over a weazing Jason, normally I would feel bad, but my Seaweed Brain had just come back from the dead. On the way I grabbed the box Poseidon had left, 'He Loves you girl, don't mess that up.' Was what Poseidon had told me. I plopped myself down next to my Seaweed Brain. He looked at me his green eyes dull but sparkling with something I couldn't place, the way he looked at me left me tingling. "I Love you," I told him tears threatening to fall, but I had cried entirely to much this day. I heard Piper gasp, his eyes grew clearer, "You mean all I have to do get you to say I Love you, is die?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Jackson?" Asked Hazel, I'd never heard her so hostile before, "What I mean is -" he tried to stretch but instead whimpered and curled up, "Oh, gods! Why do I feel like an electric manatee ran me over," Percy groaned.

"Hey! This electric manatee takes offence to that!" Said Jason "Shut up Jason I need to hear what Jackson meant." Hazel said loudly. "I wasn't dead like you were dead, if that's what you want to know," Percy replied, sitting up.

"But you were dead?" I asked carefully. Then I noticed something his in his left iris, I black spot, where it usually shone sea green. "Do you think I would joke about this, Wise Girl?" He looked a little hurt, "No, I don't think you would. What happened?" He took a deep breath, "Hand me the box Annabeth, please." I didn't know how he could know about it, but I gave it to him. He looked in it without showing anybody, but he suddenly burst in to a big grin. He put it in his charred pocket, and he began," I was trying to save Annabeth and Frank because I really didn't want them to die, I was willing to sacrifice myself for them so I put all my energy into getting you on deck safe. Since I had already used most of my energy, it was harder than usual, I managed to save you and then I let go I had no energy left, and I was tired. I fell over but when I got up my body was still laying there, I was not quite dead yet, you took me to the infirmary. I saw Annabeth there her head on my chest, I sat next to her, telling her it would be okay, and that I would be an annoying ghost I would follow her anywhere. But then my heart stopped. I was ready to go away when my dad stopped me, right there," he said pointing at the window where Poseidon had appeared, he grinned, "He stopped me and said "You qualify to choose between life and death." Then two arches appeared, one showed the Isle of the Blest. The other showed Annabeth, the day we saved Olympus at the party. The Poseidon said "Choose, son. One will take to The Isle of the Blest. The other back to your body," I said, "How's that possible? You have to be reincarnated three times to get there." "

He took a deep breath again and smiled weakly at me. Rubbing the rectangular box with his thumb. "Then dad said, "Who says you haven't already lived?" I think my eyes must of bugged 'cause he laughed. Two hazy Images appeared, one was a man I didn't know, the other was, a little girl. The man said, "I am John, 35, son of Asclepius, medic in the Great War." The girl smiled and said, "I'm Lizzie, 6, I pushed my brother out of the way of a car." Poseidon, said "Choose son, for they will soon give up." I looked over an saw Jason rubbing his hands over me. "I choose Annabeth, I'd miss her too much if I left her, and the crew need me." Then I came back!" I hugged him, hard, "OW! Annabeth! My chest hurts!"

"Oh, stop whining," I said touching his chest. "You have a broken rib Seaweed Brain."

"Dude, you gotta stop making the rest of us boys look bad!" Leo complained, Percy smiled slightly, "Sorry man, I just do what I do, I what I'm doing right now is taking a nap." He then promptly fell over asleep. "I've never heard of any choice about death," Jason said rattled. "Man, Percy is surprising, even for a demigod," Leo said shaking his head. I just stared at my Percy. I was flabbergasted, and as a child of Athena, I am not usually flabbergasted, loyalty clearly was Percy's fatal flaw, I didn't even know for sure that would have chosen to return. "Annabeth?" I looked behind me, Piper was looking at me cautiously, "Yeah?"

"Everyone's gone to bed, and uhh, I was wondering where you were going to sleep. I could set up another cot..." She said, "Umm, no I'll go to bed," I answered. I rubbed my thumb over where he was growing whiskers. "He Loves you, you know?"

"I...I know," I replied, my voice cracking a little. "Well, good night." I walked out the door and up the stairs. Let me explain, the infirmary is below Hazel' s room, so you had to walk down a small staircase if you were sick. Next to Hazel' s room was mine, and to a diagonal, Percy's. Directly across from mine was Piper' s, next to me Jason then Leo, across from Hazel was Coach Hedge' s, next to him, Frank. I stepped into mine, reminiscing on all that had occurred today. I lay down in my bed, almost immediately falling asleep. Then the dreams came.

I was in Tartarus, with the Fury-lookalikes, the auri, except I was Percy's position, my limbs felt like lead and my chest, gods it was horrible. I saw Percy stumbling, blind, "Annabeth! Don't leave me!" It broke my heart, I ran to him and stuck my hand out towards him, he teleported 3 feet away, "ANNABETH!" He wailed, "Why'd you leave me!" I choked back a sob, I kept slashing at them, curses piling up. Then Bob showed up, he killed the rest of the auri, I slumped, he ran over to Percy. I floated above my body, I saw Bob touch Percy, and his eyes clear. He looked at me, "Whats wrong with her!" I saw him run towards me, and cradle me. "Help her Bob!" His voice cracked, Bob rubbed my head, "No good he said."

**Hazel p.o.v.**

I was actually having nice dreams, then I heard, "ANNABETH?"

"PERCY!" I stuck my head out the door, Percy ran up the stairs in naught but his charred pants. Annabeth bolted out of her room, in only a tank top and underwear, eyes wide, she met him. Annabeth reached a tentative hand towards him, she stroked her hand on his face. I guess Percy' s rib had already healed, because when Annabeth squeezed him he didn't flinch, only hugged back. They both sat down on the floor, Annabeth looked in his eyes and said "You can see, right?" He nodded, "No phantom arrows? Plus you don't teleport away from me, so I'd say we're good." I had no idea what they were talking about, but I felt kinda like a peeping Tom, then I saw Piper motion towards me, then to the deck. I nodded and followed her.

"My mom talked to me," she blurted, "Venus?!"

"Aphrodite, but yeah," she answered, "Did you see Poseidon?" She asked randomly. "Umm, I'm guessing he was the bearded man who looked like Percy?" I said, I had seen a man with a beard and green eyes, but I only saw him for a second then he was gone. "Well, duh! Anyway after he spoke to Annabeth and disappeared, I turned around and saw a dove, which spoke to me. It said, "Remember what you just saw, daughter. That was Love. With a capital L, it is rare, but true," then it flew away. I wanted to tell someone, but obviously I can't tell Annabeth, and I don't know about the boys. I don't know what it means, and I was thinking mabye you could help me?" I considered what she had said, today was a very eventful day. I'd seen stuff this one day I hadn't seen in either of my lives, I mean I knew Percy was powerful demigod but, Shisht. "If I think of anything I'll let you know. I don't have the slightest idea, right now." I left, walking towards the rooms. "Umm, Piper?" I saw Percy and Annabeth, asleep in side a cocoon of green and gray...energy? The cocoon was inside a bright pink bubble. "What...Oh! What is that?"

"I don't know, they're alive, that's for sure. What do we do? Do we tell the rest of them?" I asked scared, "I guess we have to," Answered Piper.

**Jason p.o.v.**

I awoke to knocking on my door, I was in boxers and an undershirt. I threw on some pajama pants, I opened the door, Piper stood there, "Hurry there's something wrong with Percy and Annabeth!" I rushed out with her, Frank, Leo, and Hazel, were already there. Annabeth and Percy were in a pink bubble, 'What?' I thought, inside the bubble they were wrapped in a gray and green cocoon, beneath which, you could barely see them. They were in a embrace, foreheads together, closed eyes staring at each other. Percy was drooling all over Annabeth, but she didn't seem to care. "What in Hades? I'm glad coach Hedge isn't here!" Leo stated, looking at his watch, "Gods! It's like 1:33!"

"I don't know what's up with them but I did see, them before this," announced Hazel who looked at Piper, who nodded. "I was sleeping, then I was woken up by Percy screaming Annabeth' s name, she responded with his name. They ran at each other, but stopped right in front of each other. Annabeth reached her hand towards him, almost as if she was scared he wasn't there. When it touched him, they squeezed each other so hard it looked they were gonna pop. They slumped down to the floor together, and started talking, about blindness, phantom arrows, and teleporting away. Then Piper wanted to talk to me, and I think I'll let her take over."

Piper smiled and continued, "So you know when Jason was restarting Percy's heart? Well, right when back to life, I saw a dove. It spoke to me, and said, "Remember what you just saw, daughter. That was Love. With a capital L, it is rare, but true," so I talked to Hazel, to try to figure out my mother's message. Then we walked back in to see, well this."

Piper yawned and Hazel looked thoughtful. Frank looked like he did when he found them in the stables, and Leo was cracking up, "Can we name their kid Leo Jr?" Hazel started fanning herself, "LEO!"

"What? It's a na-" Leo was interrupted by Piper, "Look!" The bubble popped, leaving only the cocoon, that was being absorbed by Percy and Annabeth.

**Percy p.o.v.**

I had just had a horrible dream about the auri. Except, I was in Annabeth's place, I felt the abandonment, and then the loss when I saw her broken form laying there. I woke up screaming for her, when I heard her answer I was so happy. Then, when she was cautious about touching me I wanted to hug her, but I knew it would make her feel better to know that I wouldn't move away. When Annabeth's hand stroked my face we grinned and she hugged me. My rib still hurt but whatever. We sat down and made sure that we both were fine, then we snuggled, eventually falling asleep.

My dreams were good, Annabeth and I were exploring New Rome. "I think it's strange that only Roman demigods have this," I told Annabeth, "Well, the Romans were about the whole city thing," she responded. I just thought it was kinda unfair that the Greeks had to fight monsters till the day they died, I relayed this to Annabeth, she laughed and said, "I don't know, Seaweed Brain." I took her to the residential areas. Each of the houses were different, "You have to build your own house here, I suppose because Romans are all about the building thing, and I know how much you like architecture..."

"You mean they just let you build whatever?" Her eyes sparkled, "Well, within reason." I think she mumbled something like, "Cool!" We walked back to the main street with all the cafe's and such. I looked at Annabeth, our relationship was the most precious thing to me. She was still not as healthy looking as she was before the fall. "What do you wanna eat?" I asked her, rubbing my thumb on her hand. She looked at me and said, "Name their kid Leo Jr?"

"What?!" I asked, "Leo! What it's a na- Look!" I was really freaked out. Then I started to wake up. Sometimes Annabeth would tell me something then smile like it was an inside joke, but my mind would feel fuzzy, and I wouldn't remember. That's how I felt about most of the day. I remembered basic emotions, I was angry then crushed, then I was happy and then I was tired. I felt my arms around someone, I breathed in and smelled Annabeth, I opened my eyes to see a set of gray ones.

"Umm, what in Hades name is going on here?" Annabeth and I both jumped straight up. _Ahh! '_What in the world?' I thought. _Oh what the Hades! Who's In my head? _Saida voice in my head, much like a sea creature or horse, 'I don't see any horses, what are you?' I thought. _Percy? _It said_. _**Umm, yeah?** I thought at it. "Percy, Annabeth, you're staring at each other," Piper said, _My gods! Seaweed Brain, why are you in my head? _Said the voice, **Annabeth!?**

"She's in my head," I told them, "And he in mine!" Annabeth added, "Cute, look we know you guys like each other, but-" Jason started, "No, like I can hear her, in my head, like a horse!" I told them, _Did he just compare me to a horse?_ "No, I just used it to explain," I told her, she looked shocked. "Are you guys okay? I mean you fell asleep on the floor, in a pink bubble." Hazel seemed to be telling the truth. "No! I can hear a person in my head!"

**A/n How did us like it! To be clear bold is ( when in Percy p.o.v.) is Percy purposely sending thoughts to Annabeth who is italic. ( in Annabeth p.o.v.) bold is any Percy thought and italic is purposeful Annabeth thoughts. Please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loyalty is my fatal flaw**

**Chapter two**

**A/n. Hey guys! It's me restarting this chapter. Even though I was 2,000 words in!**

**Disclaimer I do not own anything but Thalassa.**

**Annabeth p.o.v.**

We were all sitting in the mess hall talking about what had transpired, but my thoughts were constantly interrupted by Percy. **So Wise Girl, this is pretty cool.** _Actually, it's annoying._ **Ahh, you can't mean that!**

"Hey guys, you're doing again," Piper said gently, "Sorry Piper," Percy and I said at the same time. Leo started laughing, I glared at him. "So, today was very eventful. What with people dying and people speaking in minds," Piper said. Percy looked suddenly alert, "Who died!" He cried, everyone looked at him incredulously. He turned those beautiful Sea Green eyes to me. **Who died Wise Girl?** He sounded - well sounded as best one could when in an anothers mind -incredibly worried, "Ummm..." Leo said eloquently.

"You did. Do you not remember, honestly Seaweed Brain I'm gonna get you a journal or something," I told him. **What? That makes no sense!** "I didn't die! I think I would know if I did!" He yelped, "Yes you did, you told us yourself, and your heart it...it," I couldn't finish the sentence because it brought up horrible thoughts and a mental picture of Percy lying there, dead. I guess my thoughts were strong because Percy looked at me his head tilted quizzically. **You okay Wise Girl?** **Was I really dead?** _Yes you were._ **Oh, sorry.** Then I burst into laughter, everyone looked at me, "You learn that you died and your first thought is Sorry?!"

He blushed. "Wait, if I died, what about Grover?" His face slowly getting more and more devastated, "Oh my gods, I think I killed Grover," Percy said emotion pouring out of his voice, "Who's Grover?" Hazel asked, "The saytr he has an empathy link with," I answered, "Oh, so Don was right," Frank finished. Percy gulped, "I need to make an Iris Message." He looked at me. **Will you come with me, Wise Girl?** He said lip trembling. _Of course._ "We are going to make an Iris message," I told the room in general, I took Percy's hand.

We got to the deck, "Do you have a drachma?" Percy asked, "No, I'm not wearing pants," he just seemed to noticed and he blushed, "Umm, wait a sec." He ran off to the other side of the deck, and tipped over a box. He came rushing back with a soft blanket he quickly tied it into a chiton. "How did you know how to tie a blanket into a dress?" I asked, "I had some practice in New Rome," he said. _How are we going to make a Iris message?_ **I've got an idea.** _Ooo, reassuring. "O fleecy do us a solid, show me Grover Underwood at Camp Half-blood!"_ He cried at a rainbow that the ocean spray was making with the rising Sun, Grover came to focus, sleeping in the woods. _What was that? _**A direct number.** "Grover? You alive?"

Grover shot straight up, "Perrrcy?" He bleated, "Yeah G-man, you okay?" He stared at us open mouthed, "Am I okay? Perceus Jackson! You were missing for six months! I'm glad you found him Annabeth, did you whack him?" I smiled, "I judo flipped him, he was in a toga!" **So are you!** "I am not! It's a chiton!" Grover furrowed his eyebrows, "What? - Never mind, so what the Hades happened Today? I DIED! At least I think so. Either way Percy are you okay?" Percy rubbed his neck, "Umm, er...I don't remember...dying," I sighed, "He did though, scared me out of my mind. Where is Chiron? We'll tell both of you at the same time!" **I am sorry, I really didn't mean to die, or scare you.** _I know, why did you forget is the real question._ Grover walked to the big house. Along the way Grover grumbled about disappearing best friends. We reached the front porch, and Grover knocked. Chiron came to the door bleary eyed. Percy's breath hitched, I looked at him. **I've missed this place sooo much.** _I'm sure you did._ "Hello Grover why- Oh Percy! Annabeth, that is a lovely blanket chiton! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi Chiron!" Percy cried, "Good to see you Percy, I'll be sure to tell the camp that all of you are yet alive, now tell us what has happened!" Percy and I began talking of venturing into ancient lands, "Where are you now?" I smiled evily as I said, "Some where in the medeterainian," Percy stiffened, "Ionian sea, actually, 38 degrees 33 minutes north, 20 degrees 32 minutes east. Current running east, no natural obstacles, at 17.37 knots. Annabeth that was really mean," he said pouting at me. I laughed, Grover snorted, and Chiron coughed, "Well please continue," we did.

When we got to the Mark of Athena Percy wrapped an arm around me proactively. "Then the cavern collapsed," I took a deep breath, and held dearly on to Percy. **I'll continue.** _Okay._ "Annabeth's ankle was still wrapped in silk, and it drug her to the pit. I quickly snatched her, I wasn't going to lose her again," his voice was resolute, "So we fell together, after I made Nico promise to lead the rest to the mortal side of the Doors of Death," he finished. Grover was sniveling, "Then we made it out, with help," Percy shivered, "now we are on our way to Athens and the Athena Parthenos to you. Via Shadow travel," I smiled at him, both of us still side hugging. "I sense that this is not the reason you have contacted us," Chiron stated, "Actually no, we were checking on Grover," he started, "And there is something we would like to ask you," I finished.

"We were wondering the same of you, Grover was trying to contact you, through your empathy link," Chiron sneezed, "He gave the Apollo cabin quite a scare, he was helping with the war preparations, and he fell over. His heart had stopped, but he wasn't reborn into anything. Then he woke up, and said something about naps and contacting Percy,"

**So we tell him? Wise Girl I don't care, it's up to you.** _Ugh! It's The Beard all over again!_ **The beard?** _You are growing a beard._ **Really?** _Yes, unless you don't want to._ **No I want to, I mean-** "Earth to Percy and Annabeth!" Grover cried, "Oh, sorry!" I said, Percy said the same. I told them about today and his death, "Where is this box now?" Chiron asked, "It is in his pocket," I told mostly Percy, "Oh!" He exclaimed as he picked out a box from his pocket, it grew as it came out of his pocket. It was 7 by 9 inches, it was mother of pearl with a blue coral tridant, it had waves of sea glass on it. Next to the tridant was a perfect impression of Blackjack in volcanic rock. "Its beautiful!" I breathed, he nodded, "What's in it?" Chiron asked. Percy opened it, "Wow, um, here we go!" he pulled out a piece of paper that looked like sea foam solidified into paper.

Percy coughed, "Dear Percy, I am sorry that you and your girlfriend fell into the pit, and that you spent her birthday there. This box is for you, it is much like your friend Leo's toolbelt, this book, 'The godly approved book of Greek and Roman stories,' is for Annabeth, it was Athena's idea." he pulled out a large gold gilded leather book, he kept reading, "Similarity- no, sincerely Poseidon," he was blushing. _Why you blushing? _**No reason.** I tried to see in his mind, but he had somehow managed to hide it from me. _I don't know what you're hiding, but I will find out_. "Again! Why are you staring at him like that?" I sighed.

"We were going to get to it, but Percy and I can hear each other in our heads," praying to Athena that Chiron wouldn't think we were crazy. "Hmm, I've heard of this. In some Greek mythology humans originally had 4 arms and 4 legs and two faces. Zeus fearing their power spilt them in half, dooming them to forever search for their other half. My only answer is that you have each found your other half in each other." _What!?_ **Okay, makes sense. **_What?_ **Annabeth I know you are my future and I didn't need a Greek story to let me know that.** Damn, that was smooth. "Percy, Annabeth it is 11:43 here. I understand it is sunrise there, but it is past lights out. Oh and word to the wise, contact your mother, she knows about Tartarus." Then the picture dissolved. _So, you really think that?_ **What? That I Love you? No, I know that.** _I Love you._ We contacted Fleecy, and Sally Jackson sputtered into view. She was holding on to Paul Blofis, "Sally we really should go to bed," Paul comforted, "But what if they're still in there? No demigod has ever ventured there!"

"Actually, Nico di Angelo warmed it up for us," Percy called softly, I saw what he was doing by adding humour to the situation he might make his mother feel less scared, "Not that it needed to be any warmer!" I added, Sally had disentangled herself with Paul, "Oh you are both okay! You are okay right?" She asked, "Perseus Jackson! Six months! Gone! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Percy smiled then looked contrite, "Sorry Mom, I've missed you too," we repeated what we told Chiron earlier, but Percy insisted on making it 'less scary' which did not work. We mentioned the crew members and Sally said, "Annabeth told me about the new prophecy, but I've only met Leo, Piper, and Jason," _You finish explaining today and I'll get the others._ **Okay.** I kissed him on his cheek, and saw Paul smile a little.

**Leo p.o.v.**

We all sat in the mess hall, Frank was asleep, head on the table. Then Annabeth burst in, "Where's Percy?" Piper asked, "Talking to his mom," I remembered Sally Jackson, "She makes good cookies, strange colour but good," Annabeth Sat down and started drinking what looked like Gatorade. After awhile she cocked her head, and woke up Frank, "Come along, to the deck," we all followed. We arived on deck and saw Percy he flinched, "Mom I had no choice in the matter! Look it was burned into my skin! You've met Jason? Surely you've seen his SPQR? Oh! Look there's the crew!" He shot Annabeth a look that clearly said 'Thank you!' Sally Jackson came into view, she was on a couch with a man I had only seen in pictures, Paul Blofis. She was a pretty lady, Percy had her nose, ears, and a gleam in her eyes. She was crying, Percy was misty eyed too, "Leo! Piper, Jason!" She cried, "How are you? Who are you two," asked directed towards Hazel and Frank, "Percy went over to stand by them, "This is Hazel, daughter of Pluto, she's cool. She's got some serious skills, she can manipulate the Mist," for a guy who had been dead he looked in a good mood, "And this Frank son of Mars, he can turn into anything! He's also related!" both of them were blushing from Percy's heavy praises, "You can manipulate the Mist, Hazel?" Sally asked, "Um yes Mrs. Jackson," Sally laughed, a deep sound that sounded remarkably like her son's. "Please call me Sally, I can see through the Mist," Hazel perked up, "You can?"

"Of course! Why would I lie about it?" Percy smiled, "She can, oh! Frank, Hazel, and Jason can you please show Mom your SPQR's please." They all did so and explained that they were not really tattoos. Paul coughed, "Um dear? It's getting late, and it's a school night," Sally nodded, "Have a good quest my dears!" Then they dissolved. "I like your mom, Percy," Hazel told him, "She took a real shining to you," he replied. Then he gave this massive yawn, I mean it was huge! "I'm going to take a nap. I couldn't blame him, he looked dead on his feet, with a big grin on his face. He stumbled of to bed, after kissing Annabeth. Everyone else found a place on deck, I tinkered with the Archimedes sphere, Jason and Piper talked, Hazel and Frank were teaching each other French, and Annabeth was reading a gold book.

After ten minutes Annabeth had a frown then all the sudden she dropped her book and gripped her head, Piper rushed over, "What's wrong?" Annabeth was shaking and gasping, "Calling for me! He's falling again, bad dream! I have to help him!" She pushed herself up, and hobbled over to the door that led to the cabin, Piper, Hazel, and I followed, "Festus! Autopilot, Astakos!" I called behind me. Annabeth flung open Percy's door, you could see him shivering and calling for Annabeth, then I remembered the ward Coach made me put on either of their doors, "Wait!" Annabeth turned and looked severely at me, "What do you mean wait?" She looked bad, her eyes were dull and suddenly a mist wrapped it's way up her legs and where Annabeth one was stood a almost skeletal version of her, she looked like a corpse that had fallen on bad times. Piper and Hazel stumbled backward, "Valdez! Answer me!" Said the corpse-Annabeth, her form flickered and she disappeared I started pressing buttons on the control panel next to the door, she reappeared, "Coach Hedge made me put traps on your guy's doors, and what's wrong with you?" She seemed to look at herself, "OH! The Death Mist," she said cryptically, "Oh...you're free to go."

She rushed in and shook Percy, as soon as he awoke she went back to normal, "You okay?" She asked, "It was all the worst parts," he whispered to her, Piper snuck up on me and said "What the Hell was that?" Hazel piped up, "The Death mist, without it all souls would look like that, solid. It would be as if they never died at all, but she didn't die," Piper said, "Lets go," she motioned her head towards them, Annabeth and Percy were sitting up and hugging, Percy looked horrible, huge bags under his eyes, "It's okay we're not down there anymore. Look around! You're safe," it sounded more like she was comforting herself.

We left them there, when we got above deck Frank and Jason were waiting for us, "How are they?" asked Frank, "Not good, I think Tartarus really changed them," came Hazel's answer. I switched Festus back to regular mode, then the door opened and Percy and Annabeth walked out, leaning on each other. They sat down on a distant corner, Percy looked like he really needed that nap. They seemed to have changed clothes, I noticed how skinny they still were, Percy sat there brooding, while Annabeth comforted him, he looked like a statue of a god, all grumpy and serious. Then a memory came to me, the dream message I got from my Father, something about Percy and immortality. I needed to take his mind off the pit.

"Hey Percy?" He looked up, "Yeah?" I needed to word it right. "I rember something my Father told me, about you and Immortality," He grew that crooked grin, "It's a long story," he warned, "We have time," he laughed and everyone turned to Percy and Annabeth expectantly. "Let me tell you about the Titan war. There was the first great prophecy,

A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze.

Nico came to me with an insane idea, to bathe in the Styx. I was reluctant but I agreed because it was the only way to defeat Kronos," he looked carefully at Annabeth, "Because Luke had also bathed in the Styx, that was how he could host Kronos in his body. I met Achilles, he was all like, "Don't do it," but I did it any way. It was the worst pain imaginable, I couldn't breathe or stay dry, but I had to concentrate on my spot, right here," he touched a spot on the small of his back, he startled a little, "Hmm, still a little sensitive. Annabeth thought it was funny to poke, pinch, hit, or club me there, she once knocked me out. Either way, in the river the only thing that kept me from dissolving was a mental picture of Annabeth. Then when I cae out all raw and steamy. Hades came over to capture me, wanting Nico to be the child of prophecy. I used my new skills to defeat him, and his army," he started to look a little embarrassed, "Then I had to go kick some Titan ass- Ow! Booty, the Titan war had begun. Hypnos had put all of Manhattan to sleep. We had to defeat a flying pig, we had activated all the automaton, and we were fighting and Annabeth jumped in front of a sword aimed straight to my Achilles Mark by a son of Nemesis, Ethan Nakamura.

"We had met him in the labyrinth before after I saved his life he went and joined the Titan army. The knife was poisoned. So Annabeth was hurt instead. I went to make sure she was okay," Annabeth interrupted, "He stood up holding me, and roaring, "Nobody touches her!" Kronos thought it intriguing," she added, "Then Silena Beauregard died a hero. Trying to defeat a Drakon, although this Drakon was destined to be defeated by a child of Ares. Being a daughter of Aphrodite she failed. Clarisse La Rue ended up killing it, she was friends with Silena," Percy continued, "Then we had to take the battle to Olympus. The gods were busy with Typhon, but they were losing, they need more help, the only Olympian that was not fighting Typhon was my dad. I had to get his attention, so I sat on his empty throne," I looked at him, everyone knew that sitting on a god's throne was a no no. "But that's not allowed," Jason protested, Percy shrugged, "I knew that, my dad told me, "You're lucky I looked before I blasted!" Anyhow, I asked him to help and he did. Then Kronos decided to show up, and we battled, but I threw his weapon backbiter at Hestia, she melted it. Then he hurt Annabeth," Percy growled and Annabeth whacked him. They were definitely talking their mind or whatever, "That broke Luke out of Kronos, and just in time. He was smoking and glowing, Kronos was about to dissolve him. But Luke saved us, I gave him the cursed blade, Annabeth's knife, it was cursed because of a promise made so long ago, and the choice that would end my days was to give Luke the knife. He stabbed himself in his Achilles Mark, under his armpit. Luke was the Hero, and the cursed blade his soul did reap. Afterwards the Olympians wanted to reward us, they gave Grover the title of Lord of the Wild and elder on the council of cloven elders. Tyson became General of the Cyclops army, and a new stick. Annabeth was allowed to rebuild Olympus, and they offered me immortality."

"But you're not Imortal..." Piper started, "I declined," Percy said simply, "But...why?" Jason asked, "I remembered when I thought Artemis was asking for Annabeth to become a Hunter, I was so scared, I mean I had just travelled across the country to find her because I couldn't lose her. Now here was this goddess with good reasons about to take her away, I was so very relieved when she said Thalia instead of Annabeth. I thought that this was worse, she would never see me, and I couldn't die. But she could, so I declined. In exchange I made them promise to honour the minor gods, and claim their children, and free the innocents." Now I understood why everyone was looking for this lost hero, because he was truly a hero. He gave his reward to help other people.

**Percy p.o.v.**

**Wise girl they are staring at me.** _Of course they are, you just told a story more heroic than Heracles! _**Are you fangirling? **_No!_ **Uh huh.** "We're almost there!" Leo yelled, "Almost where?" I asked. I don't know but I'm going to the bathroom. **Ew!** _Whatever!_

"Where's she off to?" asked Jason, "Bathroom," I answered.

"So you really did all those things?" inquired Hazel, "Of course, I mean i

wouldn't lie about it. I never wanted to be a child of prophecy, but alas it seems to be

my lot in life," I told her, it seemed that I was hanging out with Annabeth too much,

that was a very smart sentence for me. Then again there was no such thing as hanging

out with her too much. "So why didn't you take godhood? It would make it no longer

your 'lot in life,'" she reasoned, "I thought I said this already, I couldn't leave Annabeth,

not after all that we had been through," I reinstated. Hazel seemed to smile but it didn't

reach her eyes. She was very young, but older than I had been on my first quest. But

she was also the oldest one on this ship, over 70 years old, and you could see it in her

eyes. She was much like Nico in that regard, the aura of agefulness hung over both of

them. Frank sat away, but you could see he was waiting for Hazel to return, and looked

at me warily, everyone but Hazel and Annabeth had been that way, I didn't think my

story helped. After what Annabeth had told me, about what I did yesterday I would be

cautious of me too.

"Did I really die?" I asked her, I trusted Annabeth with my whole heart, but I

knew she could sometimes be wrong, and Hazel was a child of the Underworld. Even if

she wasn't as intune with the dead as Nico, she would know if someone died. "Yeah,

you were. Scared us all, but Annabeth looked like she was going to melt. Don't ever do

that again please, not after…" I knew she was talking about Tartarus. "I'll do my best,"

she smiled and walked off towards Frank. _OH MY GODS! I will wring his scrawny little _

_neck! Did no females work on this ship? I swear, how could no one forsee this? I wonder if Piper's okay?_ **Annabeth? You okay? **_Yes! No...not really._** What's wrong?** _You don't _

_want to hear about it, it's girl stuff._ **Girl...stuff? Whatever, if it's about you I want to **

**hear about it.** I firmly stated, _UGH! Only two left! Okay...you sure?_ **Yes Annabeth, I'm **

**sure. **_Leo's 'Magic bathroom' does not make female toiletries. It makes everything else, _

_but not what I need._ **Female toiletries? Like...OH!** _Yes Percy, like tampons._ I could

almost feel her facepalming. **Hey, we're stopping maybe you could get what you **

**need wherever here is.** _You're so sweet, go ask Leo where we're stopping._ **Okay.** I walked over to where Leo was steering the Argo II into a port, "Where are we?"

"Astakos or as you might know it," he pointed to the control monitor, Αστακός it read, "Lobster? We are landing at a town named lobster?" he frowned, "Yes I guess so," then I realized something, "Your brain is not programmed for Greek or Latin? Is it," I asked, he sighed, "Nope it's programmed for Creek and Squeak," I thought of that, "Are all the Hepheastus kids like that?" He seemed to ponder that, "I don't know, I understand some Greek, but nothing like you guys," I smiled, "I'll help you learn more," his brown eyes gleamed, "Cool," I was about to inform Annabeth of our location, when I saw Piper looking in Katropis. I walked over there, "What do you see?" She jumped, "That you, Hazel, and Leo are going to go to the town, and find a girl named Thalassa," she answered. **Did you hear that?** "Yep!" I think I jumped 10 feet in the air, "Woah, high strung much?"

"No," I said grumply, "Annabeth wants to go to the town of Lobster though!" Annabeth shook her head, "If the dagger wants you to go, then you go, although I have something for you," she sauntered off, "I'd comb my hair if I were you," Piper said criticality. I went off to do that, Annabeth caught me on the way out of the shower, she kissed me. _Love you, Seaweed Brain._ **I Love you, Wise Girl.** She handed me a list and a scratched card, I recognised it, "From Deadalus's Laptop?" She nodded, "It survived, just like us, in my pocket." Tough little card. Then Leo yelled, "Lets go!" then he started singing 'Let it go' 'What a strange child,' I thought, That he is. We all walked down the Gangplank.

We visiting a drug store, and basically bought all their 'lady supplies' and getting strange looks from every Greek lady ever. Not to mention Leo, he made bad jokes the whole way, Hazel kept fanning herself. After the millionth comment I glared at him and told him, "Do you want to take this up with Annabeth?" He silenced. So now I was carrying this bulging bag through the town of Lobster. "Can this fit in your belt?" I asked Leo, he shook his head, "No way amigo, that's far to big," I huffed and bought a backpack from the nearest street vendor. We stopped at a hardware store, and I was honestly surprised by my ability to speak Greek. I mean I thought that it only extended to ancient Greek, but I could speak enough of the modern stuff. He bought a bunch of stuff for the ship, and I let him put the larger stuff in the new Backpack. **We didn't find anybody named Thalassa.** I told Annabeth, _Hmm, maybe you'll see her on the way back? _**Mabye**. It turned out we did, we passed a park that had a beautiful fountain. And In that park there was a Sphinx attacking a girl and her mother, the girl had a small knife, but it was just mortal metal.

"Erre es korrakas! Gods Damn you! Go away! I don't need anymore trouble!" She screamed at the beast as we ran up. "Gods?" I questioned as I uncapped Riptide, this girl radiated power, in a way only Nico, Jason, Thalia, and Hazel did, her eyes widened at her help, "Yeah, you gonna question my beliefs as we're about to get eaten, by a Sphinx?" She was tan and her voice had strange accent. Her hair was braided back but it was shaved on the side of her head and dyed a blue color. "Ugh why does my knife never work on these things?" She questioned as she slashed, her mother had bright purple eyes, and a large stick that she was beating it with. The Sphinx pounced on her and slashed her throat. "NO! MOM!" I took my chance and stabbed the Sphinx in the head it dissolved. I turned and saw the girl cradling her mother, "Mom, don't die! I need you, you're all I have left," she whispered. The mother smiled.

"Thalassa, don't lose yourself...again...you are as changeable as the...sea," her voice was liquidity and blood trickled out of her mouth, "You...are...the daughter of...ughhhhh," her head lolled, and her eyes dimmed. The girl, Thalassa, hugged her tighter. "No...not again! The fates are cruel," she wasn't crying. "You're Thalassa?" Asked Leo, the picture of smooth. **We found her!** _Really? What did I say?_ She seemed to notice us for the first time, "Uh, yeah...thanks I guess," her eyes were a strange flat brown. She rubbed her eyes and she cursed, "Oh Damn it all to Hell!" and I saw why, her contact had fallen out, revealing a green eye that suddenly changed to purple, then to a sea blue. "You'd better come with us," said Hazel. She looked at us warily, "I don't trust you."

"But we know what you are," I said because I did, "How do you know? Not even I know," she asked face hard, "But I do, you're a Demigod." She nodded, "Makes sense, who are you, and why should I follow you?" I was surprised, usually people were questioning when you told them that one of their parents is an immortal being. "Because we have a ship full of Demigods," she looked pensive, covered in her mother's blood. "I'll go, help me carry her," she decided, I grabbed the woman's body. Together we both carried her, I don't know what the mortals saw but they gave us weird looks. "Tell us about you, It could help us find your parent," said Hazel, "Did your mother prefer Greek or Roman? I heard you telling that sphinx to 'go to the crows'," She looked at her mom and her face quivered for a second then went hard.

"We only ever used Greek deities, I was born in California, I lived there until I was 6, then...my brother, and my friend were killed by monsters. We moved to Scotland, my mother hopes no Greek monsters would live in Scotland, she was wrong. Plus Scottish monsters are scary, we lived there for 5 years. Then two years ago we moved here, my mother hoping that since there was monsters everywhere else, perhaps there was none left. As you can see here be monsters. Tomorrow is my birthday, I turn 14, we were going to get a ship to America. My mother is," she looked at her mother, "Was, scared of planes, she said that it was not safe in the air for me, Something about an uncle." I looked at Hazel, "Can you tell if she's your sibling?" She shook her head, "I don't think she is," I groaned, "That only leaves Poseidon or someone else, but I'm sure your a child of the big three." I looked at her, her natural hair color was a black, as evidenced by the side of her head, which was not dyed. She looked a little like me, I decide to tell Annabeth. **Hey Annabeth I think I have a sister, but I'm not sure.** _Really?! Bring her here!_ "Why is he concentrating like that?" She asked, Leo shrugged, "Probably talking to Annabeth."

"Huh, So I've told you my story tell me yours," Leo beamed, "I'm super hot micshizzle Leo Valdez, son of Hepheastus and fire user!" He lit his hand alight, she seemed mesmerized, Hazel coughed, "Um, I'm Hazel Lavesque, daughter of Pluto, I can manipulate the Mist," Thalassa looked at her mom, "She could see through it, that's why my dad came. She said so," I piped up, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, I can do...stuff with water," she looked at me sideways, "Hero of Olympus, offered immortality, gave it up for girlfriend, lost memory only remembered girlfriend, became Praetor of the Roman legion, fell into Tartarus again for said girlfriend, died and came back for guess who? His girl! And has won the best boyfriend award for a record number of 199,863,001 times!" Said Leo, eyes filled with humour, "Leo!"

We had reached the dock, "I'm guessing that giant war ship is yours?" Leo nodded,"Me and my Bro's and Sis's built it, the glory of the Argo II!" She set her face again, "Lets do this." We carried the woman up the gangplank. Annabeths was the first one to welcome us, "I'm glad your back, who is the woman?" Thalassa grimaced, "My...mom, she didn't make it past the sphinx," her eye changed again to Purple, then to green, she still hadn't taken off the other contact. Annabeth noticed, "You didn't tell me about a sphinx! Come on we'll preform...somthing for her." We got a tarp and placed the woman on it, Thalassa did not even introduce herself before she pulled a pack of wipes out of her bag, she looked at me and asked, "You said You can do stuff with water? Can you get me some? We need to bathe the body," she set about to doing just that with her wipes. I got a bucket and filled it with clear Ionian seawater. I got a bath sponge and brought it to her, she smiled a thankful smile. I gave Leo his stuff and Annabeth the backpack.

"It is done," Thalassa announced, she turned to the crowd that gathered, "I don't really know any of you, but thank you. I have one more request, then I'll leave. I need a raft or dingy or something, and something that easily lights on fire, I'm sorry to be a burden." She removed her other contact, and turned to her mother. Whos clothes were straightened, her bright red hair was braided with rosemary and thyme and other herbs I didn't know. Piper approached, "Can I see your eyes?" She asked, Thalassa looked frightened but nodded, "Hmm, her eyes are almost like mine, but not. They are definitely coloured, but they seem to change," Thalassa nodded, "My hair is quite alike," she undid her braid, it started to move, the hair tumbling like it was liquid. "I have to keep it up or people get suspicious, I suppose the Mist can only do so much," she sighed, Jason inhaled, "She knows?" She nodded.

"I knew everything but what I was, my mother taught me how to honour the gods and by extension the All," she said her eyes never leaving her mom, Jason sounded skeptical, "The All?" She turned on him, her power was palatable, and familiar. "Yeah I'm Pagan, you got a problem, Demigod? I've gotten crap for that my entire life! And Here is the son of a god, questioning my beliefs!" Her eyes were swirling with different colours, literally, then I noticed the water was acting weird. It was climbing the ship in tendrils, Annabeth shot a look at me, I shook my head and pointed at Thalassa, her eyes widened. Thalassa, did the Greek protection symbol, a clawed hand over her heart and pushed it towards Jason, "Thalassa, that's not-" then the water jumped him, drenching everyone but Thalassa, her mom, and I. She squeaked, and stuck her hands out in a placating gesture, but the water followed. "AH what in the hell? I'll just take my mom, and leave. I am so sorry, so sorry!" She saw me, "You're dry too..." I laughed, "Yep sis! It's a boon of being the child of the Sea God!" **I have a sister! Tyson's gonna be thrilled!** Then a floating tridant appeared over her head. Everyone bowed, "Hail, Thalassa, daughter of the Sea God," then Leo ran out dragging a small canoe and hay.

"What did I miss?


End file.
